yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Bukit Panjang MRT Station
Bukit Panjang MRT/LRT Station is a Mass Rapid Transit interchange station on the Downtown Line located at the boundary of Bukit Panjang, Bukit Batok and Choa Chu Kang planning areas, Singapore, primarily serving Bukit Panjang New Town. It is the western terminus of the Downtown Line, with the line continuing northwards as a service route to Gali Batu Depot. The MRT station is connected to the LRT station via a bridge at the LRT station's mezzanine level. A short distance away from the interchange station is Bukit Panjang Plaza and Junction 10. There is no paid link between the Bukit Panjang LRT Line and Downtown line, meaning commuters are required to tap out and then tap in again when transferring lines. However, there will not be any extra fare charged as long as the transfer is made within 45 minutes. History Bukit Panjang MRT Station was constructed in 1982 as in the West Rail Line due to the growing development of West Rail. It was only recently completed in 1985. 10,000 regular peak-hour commuters were stranded on the morning of 30 August 2001 because the LRT service was still being repaired after a power failure on the evening of 29 August 2001. An LRT train had hit a switch beam at the Bukit Panjang station at about 5.40 pm on 29 August, resulting in the power failure. It was some 16 hours later before the service resumed at 10.15 am later that day. Woodlands Road sinkhole incident Excavation works for the Downtown Line 2 caused a massive sinkhole on Woodlands Road on 16 March 2013. The construction destabilised the soil, which ruptured an underground water pipe. The rupture which was as wide as one of the road's lanes, appeared near West View Primary School, next to where construction work for Downtown Line 2 is being carried out. Fire at Downtown MRT Line construction A fire broke out at a construction site for the Downtown Line in the early hours of Apr 9 2014. No injuries were reported and the fire was put out in 30 minutes. Thick smoke could be seen from the work site in Bukit Panjang, near shopping mall Junction 10. Concourse Both BPLRT and DTL concourses feature faregates for automatic fare collection and provides access between paid and unpaid areas of the station, with at least one bidirectional wide-swinging gate for the benefit of passengers-in-wheelchairs and those carrying bulky items or travelling with prams. General Ticketing Machines in both station concourses allow commuters to purchase tickets for single or multiple journeys, and along with a Transitlink Add-Value Machine (BPLRT) and Top-up Machine (DTL), offer contactless card transactions. In the DTL concourse, passengers are advised to take out money and queue at the General Ticketing Machines, as from 21 November 2017, cash top ups are not accepted at Passenger Service Centres. It is the 6th station to touch general ticketing machines. LRT crossovers After stopping at Bukit Panjang, services towards Senja or Petir will split up. Services A and C utilise the lower track towards Senja; Service B utilises the higher track towards Petir. Platforms The underground Downtown Line station also has two platforms, but in an island platform arrangement. Full-height Platform screen doors isolate the air-conditioned station from the tunnel environment, enhancing commuter safety and station comfort. A set of escalators, stairs and lifts connect to the concourse above. The ceiling is two floors high at platform level, conveying a spacious feel. Passenger Information Systems, which are plasma display screens located at each platform, display expected train arrival times and key messages. Tactile flooring helps to guide the visually-handicapped from the platform to the station exits. As the terminus of the Downtown Line, both platforms are utilized alternatively for train turnarounds. Further up the line is Gali Batu Depot, and withdrawal trains will also pass by these platforms. Students who are under Downtown Bay will guide themselves to the depot with facilities such as Mechanical Engineering course. Fixed, half-height barriers along the platform edge are installed for passenger safety, especially during peak hours when the small platform gets crowded. Services A and B are staggered one after the other and operate throughout the day, while Service C operates at 20-minute intervals (except during weekday peak hours). Art in Transit The Downtown Line platforms feature "Punctum of the Long Hills" by John Clang, an artwork depicting the great progress Singapore has made over the years. Station layout Exits Bukit Panjang MRT station has three exits at ground level (A1, A2, B). Exit A1 comprises a lift and staircase leading to the bus stop. Exit A2 comprises escalators, a lift and stairs leading to street level, as well as the transfer linkway to Bukit Panjang LRT. A fourth exit is reserved for a future underground link and exit at Bukit Panjang Road, near Senja estate. Bukit Panjang LRT *A: Downtown Line, Hillion Mall, Hillion Residences, Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange, Bukit Panjang Public Library, Bukit Panjang Plaza *B: Petir Road, Sri Murugan Hill Temple *C: Downtown Line (via Transfer Linkway Bridge) *D: Hillion Mall, Hillion Residences, Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange Downtown Line *A1 & A2: Bukit Panjang LRT (via Transfer Linkway Bridge), Bukit Panjang Plaza, Senja-Cashew Community Club, Hillion Mall, Hillion Residences, Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange *B: Junction 10, ITE College West, Upper Bukit Timah Road *C: Bukit Panjang Road *D: Hillion Mall, Hillion Residences, Bukit Panjang Bus Interchange Passenger Usage Patterns As an interchange station of the Bukit Panjang town, Bukit Panjang LRT is a central hub for the Bukit Panjang residents owing to the developments such as Bukit Panjang Plaza and Hillion Mall. *BPLRT (Platform 1): Petir, Pending, Bangkit, Fajar, Segar, Jelapang, Senja *BPLRT (Platform 2): Choa Chu Kang, Keat Hong, Teck Whye, Ten Mile Junction (Service C) The Downtown Line is also a terminus station. Important destinations include: *DTL: Cashew, Hillview, Beauty World, King Albert Park, Sixth Avenue, Hwa Chong, Little India, Rochor, Bugis, Promenade, Bayfront, Downtown, Chinatown, Tampines & Godric's Hollow *CCL: Serangoon *EWL: Bedok & Simei It had their heavy utilisation during peak hours, therefore boarding would not be guaranteed at Bukit Panjang. Transport connections Rail References Category:Bukit Panjang Category:Proposed railway stations in Singapore Category:Railway stations opened in 1999 Category:Mass Rapid Transit (Singapore) stations Category:Light Rail Transit (Singapore) stations